


Where It Doesn't Hurt

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing It Better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Sebastian has gotten hurt defending Fenris in combat, which Fenris is very unhappy about, but Sebastian assures him that he's worth protecting.





	Where It Doesn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/gifts).



> This was a kiss prompt for Sunlian: "a kiss where it doesn't hurt."

Fenris is clearly unhappy. His lips are pursed in displeasure, and he won’t look Sebastian in the eye as he tends to Sebastian’s injuries. Of which there are many. That battle admittedly did not go particularly well.

Currently the party has set up camp in one of the caves clustered on the Wounded Coast. Hawke and Isabela have withdrawn to the side, supposedly keeping watch for another potential attack, but mostly they keep glancing over at Fenris and Sebastian and whispering among themselves.

Fenris’s fingers are light and gentle in their ministrations, but Sebastian still winces in pain. He’d been hurt a lot worse than he’d realized, yet Fenris is far more upset about it than he is.

“You know, if you’d wanted to take off my armor and clothes, you could have just asked me,” Sebastian teases, trying to alleviate the tension with a joke.

The corner of Fenris’s mouth curves into the tiniest of smiles, but it vanishes immediately. “Do you find this amusing?” he grumbles, finally meeting Sebastian’s gaze.

“Well, no…”

“You are an archer. You’re meant to stay at the back, out of the melee, where I can protect you,” says Fenris, his voice low and undercut with thinly veiled distress.

“You were in trouble, and I wasn’t about to risk hitting you with one of my arrows,” Sebastian explains. “You cannot ask me to stand aside and let you get hur— Ow!” He breaks off in a cry as Fenris accidentally presses too hard against a particularly sore spot near the gash in Sebastian’s side.

“That hurt,” Sebastian says weakly, unsuccessfully trying to downplay it. He does not enjoy seeing that pained expression on Fenris’s face. “I didn’t mean that you hurt me; it hurts pretty much everywhere except for my hands.”

His lovely, peridot eyes never leaving Sebastian’s face, Fenris sets down the roll of bandages and takes Sebastian’s hands, drawing them to his lips and placing a kiss upon each hand. Sebastian feels his cheeks grow warm.

“My mouth also doesn’t hurt,” he says, his voice turning a little low, a little husky.

That smallest of smiles returns to Fenris’s face as he leans in and brings his mouth to Sebastian’s. It’s a gentle kiss, a chaste kiss, sweet and tender yet so soft and tentative, Fenris hyperaware of trying not to cause Sebastian more pain. Then, Fenris rests his forehead against Sebastian’s, staying close, staying in this intimate space.

“I need you to trust me to handle myself in combat,” Fenris murmurs. “I am not worth your getting hurt. Please, don’t do that again.”

Sebastian entwines his fingers in Fenris’s, squeezing their hands together reassuringly. “I’m sorry. I do trust you, I promise,” he says. “But to say you’re not worth this… That isn’t true. Fenris, you’re worth everything to me. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you, even at the cost of getting hurt.”

For a moment Fenris appears about to protest, but instead, his cheeks and pointed ears turning pink, he presses another kiss to Sebastian’s lips before returning to taking care of Sebastian’s injuries.

“You’re forgiven,” he says at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile Hawke and Isabela are grinning gleefully and giving Seb encouraging thumbs up from across the campsite. 
> 
> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
